


The Elven Maiden

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elven princess of Myth Drannor visits Comyr and meets the crowned Prince. The two fall in love but will the princess ever tell him she is from myth Drannor and if she does how many people might die. The Elven maiden is an Olicity story for the fantasy fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      I arrived in Comyr that morning. It was cold and the drizzle fell around my hood. I had never been to a human city before and I was excited to meet this supposedly handsome prince of theirs.  
Myself and my three guards headed straight for the palace. We had been invited by the king himself. The only stipulation on my visit was that I couldn't tell anyone I was the crown princess of Myth Drannor, the ancient elven haven. No one was to know out of fear for my life. Too many people believe the elves of Myth Drannor's blood possessed the power to heal any and all ailments, even death. Only the king and queen knew the truth.  
         The palace was like none other that I had ever seen. It was made from gold and silver and some elven material's. Getting excited I took off on my own. I was rounding the corner to the garden's when I saw two gentlemen practicing the sword.  
           I stood and watched. The broader one swing the sword with such precision that I didn't know how the smaller man kept up. He pinned the smaller man up against the castle walls. "I have bested you again, Lord Merlyn" he said, his voice sounding like church bells ringing. "Ah your highness you know I can't defeat you in the matter of brawn but in the matter of the mind I will always best you" he said laughing.  
         I blushed. I couldn't believe I was spying on the prince himself. I turned and started walking away when someone grabbed my arm.  
          "Fair maiden, why are you running off so fast" said a voice. I turned around and was face to face with the prince himself. I blushed a crimson red and he laughed. "You must be Princess Felicity from the Elven lands" he said and bowed.  'He knows my name' I thought to myself. "Yes your highness I am. What is your fair name" I said talking way to fast. "My name is Oliver my lady. May I show you around"? I shook my head yes because I could not find my voice.        
         Oliver took me by the arm and we headed towards the palace doors. I heard Lord Merlyn yell "when's the wedding" and then start to laugh. "Don't mind Tommy, he is harmless" Oliver said and we headed inside.


	2. The Royal Family

Oliver showed me into the main hall of the palace. From there we went through two huge golden doors and ended up in the chamber reserved for the royal family.   
As soon as we entered a young girl, no more than six started to dance around my legs. She was smiling from ear to ear and much to my pleasure she was in pants and a shirt. I always felt children shouldn't be hindered by their clothing.   
Oliver reached down and scooped her into his arms. "Lady Felicity I would like you to meet the crown princess, Thea." I curtsied and that made Thea even more excited. I laughed too. "Hi Thea, I'm Felicity. How would you like to be friends" I said straight to her. "I would love that" Thea said as she jumped into my arms. "Maybe you can keep this one around Lolli" she said sticking her tongue out at Oliver. We both laughed.  
       "Thea darling please don't jump on our guests" said a voice I recognized. "Your majesty, Queen Moira don't worry about it she is adorable and I'm sure my daughter will be thrilled to have a friend just like her" I said bowing. "Please Felicity, our families are friends, no need to bow" she said as she headed over and gave me a big hug squishing Thea between us.   
         Thea squirmed out from the hug and went over to where Oliver looked like he was in a daze. I parted from the hug and went over to him. "Are you alright Prince Oliver" I said with concern. Before he could answer the horns blew announcing that the king was entering the hall.  
          King Walter was a tall refined man. His robes we're golden with Elven runes on them. His crown was studded with rubies and gold. He walked over and gave me a big hug. "Ah dear Felicity, I believe you have rendered our normally talkative son mute with your revelation you have a daughter" he said. "I'm sorry Prince Oliver I didn't mean to upset you" I said looking at my feet. "No need to apologize to him my dear, and please call him Oliver." Walter said.   
I looked at Oliver, who had a very hurt look on his face. It made me feel hurt as well. Ever since the father of my daughter took off on me during pregnancy, I never felt that pain in my heart but I felt it now. That pain of love.  
"Could I refresh before dinner" I asked trying not to cry from the pain I felt in Oliver's heart. I was sure that as soon as he heard my tale that he wouldn't be upset anymore but I was emotionally and physically tired. "Of course my dear. I will have our most trusted knight escort you to the room we have for you" Moira said. Thea got excited again and out of nowhere screamed "Captain Lance we need you, please hurry".


	3. Captain Lance

"Princess Thea is everything alright in here" a very beautiful lady with long black hair and eyes that sparkled like diamonds. She had a scar above and blow her right eye. She was battle torn but the love radiating out of her for the safety of the young princess was unmeasurable.  
"I'm so sorry Thea worried you Captain Lance but could you escort our guest here to her room. She has had a long journey and needs time to rest" Moira said. "Of course your highness" Laurel said and headed over to me. "Please princess, allow me to show you to your quarters" she said. I nodded and followed the warrior.   
"This will be your quarters my lady" Captain Lance said as a girl just a couple years younger than myself ran in. "Laurel, dad says that he expects you to be dressed and ready for dinner with the king and queen by sundown. Oh hi, I'm Sara, Laurels younger sister" the young women said as she headed back down the hallway she came down. Laurel sighed. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, I have sisters too" I said. "Would you like to come in and you can look through what I have to find something to wear" I offered. She looked awkwardly at me but shook her head yes. "We can have some girl talk" I said and we both headed in.  
I handed her a orange colored dress with a low neck. She was pulling off her armor and realized I was in the room. "I'm sorry my lady" she said. I smiled and said "no problem, call me Felicity and let's see that dress". Laurel finished taking off her armor and slipped on the dress. I gasped. She was beautiful in it. I could never wear it and make it look so good. "Your absolutely stunning Laurel" I said. She blushed and thanked me.  
Heading back to my closet I searched through my clothes. I found a red dress with a v-neck as well and a slit up the side. I put it on and asked "how does it look"? "You look magnificent Felicity. Your going to wow everyone" Laurel said. I thanked her and looked at the clock.  
"There is still an hour till lunch let's chat" I said not wanting to be alone. Laurel nodded. "So Laurel, will someone be on your arm tonight at dinner?" I asked inquisitively. Laurel blushed and said "Yes. Her name is Pixel. We have been together for almost five years now." I smiled. "Is the prince single" I asked not even thinking about it. She stared at me, smiled and said "yes he is and I think he has an eye for you" Laurel said. I then remembered the look on his face when I mentioned my daughter. "I don't think so Laurel. When he heard I had a child he went quiet." I said looking at the ground. I felt laurels hand upon my shoulder and she said "he defiantly likes you. As soon as the shock wears off I'm sure he will back to normal". I let myself believe that because it hurt too much not too.   
A knock at the door told us it must be about time. I opened it and there stood Lord Tommy and his handsome date from the way he had his arm wrapped around the young man. He had brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. "This is Holmes, he is a shifter and is also from a line of ancient Egyptians with wings and he is mine" Tommy said as he pulled Holmes in for a deep kiss. "Hey get a room you too and it's time for dinner. Oh my god Laurel you look amazing" came the voice of her sister from behind the two men. We all laughed and headed towards dinner. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. Hopefully Oliver and I can get back to where we started I thought to myself.


	4. Dinner

We entered the dining hall all together. I was surprised to see Oliver waiting by the door. He gave Laurel a hug and then handed me a bouquet of flowers. They were beautiful and by the markings on his hands they were handpicked. I blushed and thanked him.   
Taking me by the arm he led me to a seat right next to his. He pulled out the chair and helped me sit down. He looked rough but he was super gentle. Laurel sat next to me with Pixel on the other side of her. Thea jumped up onto my lap and whispered "I can't wait for you to be my big sister" and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back and let her stay on my lap.   
Oliver smiled at me and it made my face warm. I had never felt this way before. We had just meet but the world felt absolutely right at the moment. I didn't even notice that dinner had been set on the table.   
Laurel tapped me on the shoulder and mouthed "told you so" and preceded to introduce me to her father, Corporal Quentin Lance. Her mother had died when her and Sara were young. I offered my sympathies. I also leaned over and whispered, "my mother is a widow as well, they could become good friends" and we came up with a plan to introduce the two of them.   
There was a lot of food and talking. It was nice to be at a table where you didn't keep your eyes down and eat in silence. My mother had become very strict with rules since her father was killed in battle. I was hoping if she met and liked Quentin she would go back to her happy self.  
About eleven i heard a slight snore for my lap. Oliver must have heard it as well because he laughed and said "I will take Thea to bed mom" and with that kissed his mom and dad on the forehead and proceeded to take Thea from my lap. "If you wouldn't mind Prince Oliver I would love to go with you" I said and stood up. He nodded and we were on our way.  
We walked in silence as we headed towards Thea's room. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and said "I'm sorry your upset that I have a daughter. She is two years old and I love her dearly. Her father isn't in the picture at all. I kicked him out the minute he started complaining we had a daughter." I looked over to see Oliver's reaction and his face was right in front of mine. He pulled me close and kissed me. Not a first meeting kiss but a "Ive known and loved you forever" kiss. When we pulled apart he pointed down at the sleeping child in his arms and we both suppressed a laugh.  
We walked hand in hand to Thea's room and laid her on her bed. We left quietly as not to wake her and headed back towards my quarters. Oliver held me close as we went as if there was hidden danger around every stone. We passed what must have been Sara's room because she was laying with a very beautiful women. "That's Nyssa, Sara's fiance, the alway's forget to close their door." Oliver said and shut their door. "I don't want her dad finding them again" he said and laughed. I loved his laugh. I loved his smile. I loved him.   
We got to my door and stopped. By then I didn't care about etiquette or my station in life and said "would you like to keep me company this evening Oliver?" "I would love to my lady" he said and we both headed into the room, making sure it got closed after us.


	5. Until the Morning Light

Now that I had Oliver in my room I didn't know what to do. I had never been so brash in my life. I have never even had a man in my private room before. I always met my daughters father in his quarters.   
Oliver was looking around while I ran question's through my head. I was about to say something when he came and stood in front of me. I could feel my breathing quicken with the pace of my heart.   
"Felicity, I have never met a woman like you, and I have met many. I believe that I've finally found the woman I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I also would love to take you over to that bed and see all of you right now but I think we should get to know each other better first." Oliver said and pulled me in close. I could feel the warmth of his breath upon the back of my neck. His touch made my skin crawl and my body shudder. I wanted to have sex with him right now but he was right. I had to think about Isabelle and how she would respond to him. "Then tonight Oliver let's get to know each other" I said and we cuddled up close together on my bed.  
We stared at each other for quite awhile until Oliver cleared his throat. "As you know my parents are the king and queen of Comyr. I love to ride and I'm great with a bow. I've had multiple suitors but I've never found one that I connected with. Felicity, your the first person that's made me want to throw everything away if that's the only way to be with you. As for fears, my greatest is being alone. I also don't like spiders. My favorite color is green and I love to play pretend with Thea. She has been my rock when life gets tough.That little girl can withstand a hurricane and be one as well." He said with a slight laugh in his voice. I was amazed. He laid it all out in front of me. I mean a man of his stature admitting he has a fear of spiders, like many do I have found out, is actually quite spectacular. I knew the one thing I wanted to tell him but didn't know if I should. It could start a war between kingdoms or my daughter and I could loose the haven of Myth Drannor to exile. I would never be able to see my mother again but it didn't really seem to matter to me. I knew in my heart I should be more worried about the impact on Isabelle but this was the one person in the universe I didn't want to lie too.  
"Oliver, I want to tell you something but it's something that must stay between the two of us. It's for the safety of both our kingdoms and each other." He looked at me and nodded and said "whatever it is, the secret is safe with me". I took a deep breath and began. "I was born into the royal family of Myth Drannor. I grew up being told that all humans were cruel people who just wanted our blood so they could live forever. My parents as well as myself never believed that. They met your parents while we were out traveling one day. They gave us food and water due to the fact someone stole our packs. My parents told them who we were and began a life long friendship. Two years ago, after loosing my father in battle, I was engaged to marry an Elven lord of Myth Drannor, he broke custom and tricked me into having sex with him. I got pregnant, which he was thrilled about until I had my daughter, Isabelle. He complained that he deserved a son and we should try again as soon as possible. He wouldn't hold her or take care of her at all. I wasn't going to allow her to live her life being hated by her own father so I broke the engagement and moved back in with my mother. A few months ago your parents invited me to come stay here to get a bit of rest and relaxation. Of course I jumped at the offer and as soon as my mother agreed, I packed my things and headed here. That might sound cruel with the fact I have a two year old daughter but I needed to get away. I was beginning to get ill from all the stress I was feeling and that wasn't good for Isabelle. I also love to ride and I'm darn good with a bow. My favorite color is also green and my only fear is losing my daughter and never finding someone to share my life with." I didn't say that at this moment my greatest fear was loosing him.  
Looking up at Oliver I tried to read his feelings. He was like a wall. I just allowed myself to relax against his shoulder and waited for him to say something. After ten minutes of silence I got worried I might've scared him off. I felt his body shift and he wrapped his arms around me. He lifted my head and gave me a passionate kiss. Pulling back he said "I want to take care of you and Isabelle, Felicity. If you give me your trust I will never break it." I nodded my head and he guided me onto my back. I trusted him and I allowed myself to let him guide me.  
I felt his strong hands caressing my face. Then they headed down my neck and onto my chest. I started to get nervous but his hands didn't linger. He followed the natural curves of my body all the way down to my feet. He then came face to face with me again. "My lady, would you be insulted if I asked to just be close to you for this evening. I believe we need to learn each other's rhythm before moving on"? I smiled and said "my lord I would be honored to share my bed with you and get to learn your rhythm". Oliver pulled me in close to him, I could hear his heart beating and each breath he took and for the first time in a long time, I felt safe enough in another's arms to fall asleep.  
The next morning I was awoken with a kiss on the cheek. Oliver looked down at me. He was perched up on one arm. I smiled and kissed him back. "Good morning princess" he said smiling. "Good morning future king of Comyr" I said in a mocking tone. We both laughed and just then heard a knocking on the door and a little voice "Ollie are you in there with Felicity because if you are mommy and daddy are gonna be mad". Again we both laughed and Oliver went and opened the door. He swooped Thea up in his arms and said "do you know what happens to little girls who tattle on their big brothers" he asked. Thea looked excited and said "no, what". Oliver got a big grin and said "they face the tickle monster" and he tickled her on her tummy and Thea laughed and squiggled in his arms.   
"I thought I heard the tickle monster attacking" I heard Moira saying. "What does my youngest child have against her eldest brother now" she asked. "Ollie spent the night in Felicity's room mommy" Thea said between tickles. Oliver gave her one last tickle and put her in her mothers arms. "I promise we didn't do anything mother, we just talked" Oliver said in a pleading voice. Moira looked at me and I nodded in agreement. "Alright but I don't want it to go any further than talking yet. You just met and until you know this is lasting you both deserve not to worry about things happening. And just so you know, you two need to get ready, Felicity's mom and daughter will be here later and you should be prepared to greet them" Moira said and carried Thea off towards the kitchen to get her breakfast.  
Oliver was about to close the door when Sara bounded up to him. Sighing he said "hi Sara". She looked excited like Christmas came early. "I heard that you had come to Felicity's room and didn't leave. So are two officially a thing now and how far did you get?" She asked in one breath. Oliver looked at me and said "nothing happened Sara. We talked and got to know each other. How many other people know I stayed here last night?" Sara smiled wickedly and said "everyone does and you two are boring. I thought maybe I would get juicy details but it looks as though this was a dry spell. I will get the word out that you two were just cuddly bears." And with that we were alone again.  
After shutting the door Oliver came and sat next to me. Giving me a kiss on the cheek he said "I can't wait to meet your family, especially Isabelle" he said. "I cannot wait for you to meet her as well". We then heard Sara go down the hallway shouting "no need to worry people, it was a false alarm. The prince is not having sex with the Elven Princess." I blushed a bright pink and even Oliver got color to his cheeks. Then we heard Quentin and Laurel shouting at Sara to stop being so obnoxious and too leave Oliver alone. We both broke out in laughter. It was so wonderful to feel happy again. Between the death of my father, my mothers depression and the birth of my daughter I hadn't had much time for me. I looked into those pools of beautiful blue and I could just feel that we were destined to be together forever. "How would you like to go riding after breakfast" Oliver asked. "I would love too but we have to make sure that we are back and ready before my mother arrives." I said. Smiling Oliver kissed me again and headed out. "I will see you in an hour for breakfast I hope" he said. "Of course you shall" I said and with that he closed the door and was gone.   
For a minute I felt so alone. I got up and splashed water on my face. I had to stop this feeling sorry for myself routine. It was time to show myself and the world I was much more than just an Elven princess. I picked out a nice pants outfit since we would be riding and no sensible person would go riding in a dress. I didn't understand those noble women who rode side straddle. Ridding wasn't about looking elegant, it was about the freedom and the connection to nature. I put my hair up in a tight ponytail and put on just a dab of color to my face. Today will be great I told myself. The three most important people in my life will be in one place. I planed out in my head how to introduce Isabelle to Oliver and my mother and maybe even find a way to connect our two kingdoms but the second part would take more time I knew that for sure. Heading out the door to breakfast I felt a cold draft go by. Letting it pass as just a worried thought being carried in the wind and not the ominous message it was meant to be, a message from my father of danger, I continued on my way. That wouldn't be the first mistake I made because I turned a blind eye to danger in turn for wanting to be happy again.   
What I didn't know was that someone who shouldn't have even been there was listening in to our conversation. My mother's confidant, Damien.


End file.
